Volt, The Electric NightFury
by georgelucasisawsome
Summary: May become T, depends on how creative I get. PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE INSIDE! This is my first story, and it's not even a story. Its a template. But don't scroll away just yet! These are OCs that I plan to sometime use in a story. If you feel as though you want to use one yourself, PM me! Or better, review it! EDIT- A full-story for the OC in Chapter 1 is now in the works! Woo!
1. Volt

**A/N:** Wow. I honestly cannot believe that a little past my TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY of having this account, I just just now posting my very first story. Well, I guess this isn't a full story as much as a background, or Bio. Anyway, if pump this out then I feel as though I have an obligation or need to write an actual story about this guy. What is even MORE crazy is that I created a deviantart account 3 days ago and already made my first post there. 3 days VS 2 years? I couldn't live with myself if I let it go like that, so here I am at last. Don't get me wrong, I spend these 2 years compiling quite a list of stories that I have followed along and making lots of fellow fanfiction author friends. But never have a posted anything. Not until today :) Anyway, if you want to check out my deviantart profile (Where it all started I guess) I have a picture of Volt and the same stuff you see here. The username is "justanothernightfury". Enjoy, please don't hate, and tell me your thoughts. And please review. I would love more than anything to get my first review, as a late 2 year anniversary gift :)

Volt here is my OC that will star in some (hopefully) upcoming stories that I may write. This is his story, his info, and his life. I highly suggest you check him out on devaintart.

Say Hi to Volt, a Nightfury with a troubled past, but a great future

Breed: Nightfury; Electric  
Sex: Male  
Age: 16  
Weight: 593 Lbs  
Height: 7 feet 8 inches from ground up  
Length: 16 feet from snout to tail, Tail is 4 feet long  
Wingspan: 19 feet  
Rider: Undetermined, but gets lots of requests  
Birthplace: Stone Cave on seperate island  
Current Home: Island of Berk

Backstory/Bio: Due to a tramatic expereince as a child (We will get to it later), Volt forced himself to forget most of his childhood. He does remember the day when he was born in a small cave on the outskirts of a small island near Berk though. He remembers his first flight, his first fish, and his first kill, but not much aside from those memories. But sadly, he also remembers the day he was informed that his older brother, Skythorn, was shot out of the sky and drowned out at sea by pirates. Volt also cannot forget the day his mother died of a tragic disease, the countless nights of restless sleep, and the day his Dad went missing. Volt was only 8 when his brother died and 9 when his mother passed away. A year later, his father disappeared. No where else to go or stay, Volt left his only home in search of food, safety, and companionship. Chased out of nearby islands, still young, by either other dragons or vikings, he knew of only one other vilage that he had the strength to be able to fly to. He crashed from exhaustion in the forests of Berk.  
Volt spent close to 3 years in seclusion, growing up and hunting the native wildlife and plants. Unsure of how Berk would react to him, not knowing it was dragon-friendly, he always hid whenever he heard people near. When he turned 13, he knew he couldn't be like this forever and ventured into the town, shocked when he saw all the riders and dragons getting along. He was introduced by Toothless, and was told about how the Great Dragon War had long ended, and that vikings and dragons lived together. Volt knew he had found his home when Toothless had finished showing him all Berk had to offer. He now thinks of himself as the village Night Fury, and one of the many riderless dragons. He roams around, talking with others and hangs out with Toothless. He has gotten countless requests from people to be their dragon, but has all turned them down, not knowing if he wants to take the next step. He like to show off is electric abilities, joking he brings the "lightning" part of "Un-Holy Offspring of Lightning and Death" to a whole new level.

Personality: Loyal to friends, but can be disobiedient/stubborn at times. Can be shy, but once he gets to know you, really opens up. He is also sarcastic and smart alec-y, showing it alot through his actions and facial expressions. But most of all, he is crafty. Volt can figure out and almost always get out of any situation, by means of brain or brawn.

Likes: Flying, Fish, Pranking other dragons, Hanging out with Toothless, Using his electrical abilities, Night Flights (he tends to do this after bad dreams or when he's restless) Raspberries, Talking with friends, and sunning himself.

Dislikes: Getting in trouble with the dockmaster, Being harrased, Arogant people, Eels, Nightmares (the dreams, not the dragon, though he doesn't like them either) and cold temperatures.

Fears: Water, due to his brother drowning in it and it doesn't "agree" with his electric abilities. Getting Sick, because he thinks he'll die just like his mother. And Pirates, though I wouldn't go near him if I was one...

Favorite thing to do: Showing his domminace over others. Not in a mean or arrogant way, or acting as if he "owns" the person, but if there is one thing Volt hates the most, its being embarressed. Being treated like a hatchling or otherwise non-manly way. He is occasionally scolded for this behavior, which only makes him feel worse and more childish…

Additional Info/More: The saddle and collar on Volt is actually Hiccup's idea when he heard that said dragon wanted to see how it would feel like to have a rider.  
Volt is able to send small electrical currents through his scales to dim the color of his markings, keeping his stealth factor of being a nightfury intact.  
Volt was once "grounded" (had a band tied around his body, strapping his wings to his side) for 2 days when he was caught for the 3rd time stealing entire barrels of fish. Toothless then taugh him to only steal fish in small amounts so he wouldn't get in trouble.  
If there is a storm nearby, Volt's strength is greatly increased. No one knows why or how this works, but Volt seems to be almost "revived" with new strong energy.

Volt wished more than anything to one day find his Dad, he is confident that he is still alive and searching for him as well, and dreams about it frequently. He awaits the day eagerly when fate allows it to happen.

**A/N:** Well... There you have it. I did have to edit some parts, because they made specific references towards Volt's apperence, only making sense if you had a picture nearby. One again, I HIGHLY recommend you look at him on deviantart, he's all I got for now. (Username: Justanothernightfury) I also had to remove 2 Additional Info Things and a few likes/dislikes because they would of just confused you if you weren't looking at a full picture of him.

In response to some comments, favorites, and follows on my profile and Volt's picture, I have started a rough draft of Volt brother, Skythorn, as well as his bio and backstory, before he was killed. I really hope to post it on here as well, but if I don't get as much feedback as from Volt, I might not. So until then, HOPEFULLY AGAIN, I will see you soon :)


	2. Skythorn

**A/N:** I'm baaaack! LOL I was already working on this guy for the deviantart, so I felt like the moment I finished him I should stay in the posting mode and get chapter 2 out. Now as for this one, I cannot even show you a small picture, because Volt is my Avatar, but this guy isn't. So if you get confused, do yourself a favor and just find the pic of him on ! (Username: Justanothernightfury). And if you haven't already, I re-did chapter one with a lot of new details, so you can look back at that too if you want. Now I will warn that this one is a little bit sad, but not that much. Review and tell me who like so far, Volt or Skythorn!

Meet Skythorn, Volt's sadly deceased older brother and would be King of the Skies.

(Measurements reflect at time of death)

Breed: Nightfury; Wind/Air  
Sex: Male  
Age: 11  
Weight: 392 Lbs  
Height: 5 feet 10 inches from ground up  
Length: 12 feet from snout to tail  
Wingspan: 21 feet  
Rider: Never met any humans  
Birthplace: Stone Cave on separate island near Berk  
Current Home: N/A

Bio/Backstory: Skythorn was born to fly from Day 1. He was going to rule the skies when he was going to grow up, and no one disagreed with him. He spent almost all of his free time flying, and just that. No purpose or objective, just simply flying. His strong muscles and extra long wingspan allowed him to extend the ability to the max. He was unmatched in claw-to-claw melee combat, winning almost every match, but Skythorn never abused his strength. And although he soared (no pun intended) through the ranks of the Academy, he didn't brag. He was humble about it, always declaring "good game" after every match, win or lose, and always provided tips. Skythorn was also very caring though, he wasn't just some giant monster. He always helped resolving arguments and listened to both sides, never unfair. He was loving and friendly when it came to family and friends, serious when he needed to be, and just about the perfect role model for anyone to look up to. Most people thought for sure he had a future in leadership, and no one doubted it for a second. If he had grown up and continued his current pace, he very well would of been our next "Elder Dragon".  
Skythorn was a great brother too. He taught Volt almost all he knows about advanced flying, including numerous tricks and maneuvers for fun. But then the day came that the news was delivered about when Skythorn was flying and then shot down and drowned at sea. Apparently he had crashed into the waters with a bola tightly wound around him, making him unable to swim and breathe for air. Being a wind/air dragon, Skythorn sunk very quickly, but having increased lung capacity, I imagined it must of been horrible just laying there, knowing you were going to die but couldn't do anything about it. The whole community moarned his death, and even the current Elder came out and said a few words in his honor. But no amount of words could replace what was already gone.

Personality: Humble, Kind, Serious, Loving, Not afraid to get "down and dirty", Intelligent, Strong, Understanding, and Fair

Likes: Flying, Using his Wind/Air abilities, Being a role model, Helping others, Flying, Teaching hatchlings how to fly, Training/Sparring with other dragons, Flying, Resolving Arguments, Doing mid-air tricks, Flying, Night Flying, Day Flying, Low Flying, Free Flying, Joy Flying and High Flying

Dislikes: Water (this was before his death), because he can't use wind/air abilities with it. He wasn't afraid of it like Volt is; he just doesn't care for it. Extreme Weather: Severe Snowstorms, Heavy Rain, Or Hail, because it prevented him from flying. Stubborn people, Very High or Cold Temeratures, Being Tired, People not Listening to him, and not getting enough sleep at night.

Favorite thing to do: Flying. But I bet you alredy figured that part out…

Additional Info/More:  
Skythorn's markings blend almost perfectly with the daytime sky, so it was sometimes had a hard time seeing him when he's flying. His otherwise lack of markings helps his stealth factor even more then usual.  
At the of 10, Skythorn was the first dragon in the Northern Hemisphere to achive Mach 0.75 (3/4 the speed of sound, 570 miles per hour)  
Rumor had it he had such amazing eyesight as well, and that he could spot a single fish from 5 miles high. But of course, it was only a rumor. No one ever could confirm it...  
Skythorn was one of the most crucial members of the commitee that helped universally ratify the Equal Dragon Rights Act, which put a grinding halt to any profiling and discrimination against species, race, markings, and/or abilities.

There isn't a day where Volt goes not thinking about his brother. What he was, what he could of been, and what he will always be. It is painful for him to bring up the topic of family in general, but he is slowly getting around it. Volt tries to carry on his brother's beliefs about Anti-Dragon Discrimination, and pays tribute to such whenever he can.


	3. Treestump

15 days. Dang. I mean, as I've said in my first chapter, I've been a member for over 2 years now. And I have read countless "author's notes" at the beginning of each story saying "I'm so sorry for the delay". But you never really can understand those sentances until you experience them yourself. So, well, what can I say? I guess all I really can say is sorry. _But_, this chapter should make up for it. It's not my best work, I'll admit, but it's something to put out there to prove that I'm not dead :) Anyway, you know the drill, read and review! And of course, all these characters can be found on my dA (deviantArt) profile, username, _justanothernightfury. _And before I go, I would love to give a HUGE thank you to "Mystery's guest" for being my very first reviewer. You really don't know how much that really does mean to me. Even though you were a guest, thank you. And also to "Csk214", my second reviewer. And you weren't a guest, you were an actual user of this wonderful site. Thank you very much as well. Both of you are awesome :D So without further delay, here is chapter 3

And here's Treestump, one of Volt's best freinds with a surprisingly normal life.

Sex: Male  
Breed: Nightfury; Earth  
Born: Forrest on same island as Volt  
Current Home: Traveling  
Age: 15  
Length: 17 feet  
Wingspan: 14 feet  
Height: 8 feet  
Rider: N/A

Bio: Treestump has led a generally normal life. He was born in the forrest on the same island as Volt, and the two became friends almost immediately. The only times where Volt felt like he belonged was when he was with Treestump, and those were good times for both of them. Treestump otherwise led a generally normal life, he comforted Volt the most (other than Skythorn) when Volt's parents died/went missing, and also when Skythorn died. Treestump is regarded as Volt's closest and best dragon friend, maybe best friend period. His parents offered to take Volt in when Skythorn died, and had no where else to go, but Volt polietely refused. About a year later, the entire forrest of the island were torn down, and even though he fought for it with all his might, he almost got killed in the process and was forced to retreat. He now travels the seas and always visits other islands, though he never really gets to stay on one island for long.

Likes: Forrest, Dirt, Trees, Plants, Wildlife, Exploring, Volt, Being Alone, Running Around, Playing Games, hiding, and camping out. He tends to like just about anything to do with the world around him, doing his part when he can, but he doesn't care about it so much that it's come to control his life. Think of it as a hobby rather than a belief or obsession.

Dislikes: Non-earthly friendly fire (see the last paragraph for more on this), Flying (he prefers being on the ground), being scared, too serious people, large bodies of water (oceans, seas, etc.), and habitat destruction, but this is because it claimed his home. Also,

Favorite thing to do: Explore the grand outdoors/Return to his birthplace regardless of the memories it brings back.

Personality: Playful, but never really serious, mostly because hasn't seen the "bad side" of life. Scared easily, always tells others to "lighten up" and "enjoy life while you can". He isn't some hippie "save the planet" dragon, he was just born into nature. So of course he's come to respect it, and even though never gets angry or mad if someone doesn't do there part, as he likes to claim, it still sometimes annoys him.

More/Additional Info: Treestump's markings and bodily characteristics each have a little story about them. For example, it is unknown if his brown feet are markings or just mud, and the green stripe on his head glows when he is angry or otherwise pissed off, and was made to represent the moss that grows near his homeland. His wings are small and not very powerful, he is more of a ground dragon, and they are mostly used to reach high branchs if he can't make the jump. He uses his wings more for gliding than flying if anything.

Treestump is regarded one of the best "navigation dragons" around. He knows the lay of the land really well of just about any island within a thousand miles. Also his survial and scavenging skills are top notch, making him the "bear grylls" of dragons. As for his camoflauge, he can become practically "invisible" in the forest brush, even when he's not even trying!

Also, he has a very rare abilities, even for earth dragons, and that is sis fire cannot burn/harm living plants, trees, or other landscape. He can burn dead trees/sticks/whatever for fire, but nothing green and living. Of course, this gets in the way alot of the times and sometimes he wish he didn't have it, but he appreciates that when he sometimes camps out in the forrest, he doesn't have to worry about accidently causing any forrest fires.

(**A/N) **I didn't exactly have time to really "polish" this and make it better looking, with less paratheses and some longer and more neat paragraphs, but I really just wanted to get this out there, so I hope you don't mind the messy format. If you got this far, thank you for reading!


	4. Jena

**A/N**: Well I got good news everyone :D I'm making a full out fanfiction story! Woo! I assume some of you may be happy now, or you may just be neutral about it. Either way, I've committed. So I am giving you permission to hold me to it if I do not post it in early September, I'm going to aim for Memorial Day to post, seems appropriate :) Anyway, I may post it earlier, but no later! I promise!  
So, now that big announcement is done with, here's my little note on this particular OC: Yes, it's my first female OC. Don't want to be sexist, even with dragons, now do we? LOL So be sure to check her out on my dA (deviantArt) profile, "_justanothernightfury_", where you can see a full picture of her and the others, don't forget to leave a favorite or comment there!  
Now before we start, I would love to give thanks to "LesserWraith", for even though being the only person who reviewed my last chapter, and I'm not sure how, but he gave me that last little tiny push that convinced me that I need to write a story. I'm sure he didn't exactly expect to do it, but my previous reviews just said "great bio" and stuff like that, so I guess I didn't exactly get the same feeling. I don't know LOL But I'm glad it happened. So without further delay, here you go!

Meet Jena, whose very existence in the first place is starting to be questioned?

Name: Jena  
Sex: Female  
Breed: MysticFury  
Age: 17  
Length: 16 feet  
Wingspan: 19 feet  
Height: 7 feet  
Weight: 486 lb  
Born: On the beaches of a now-gone island  
Current Home: Unknown  
Rider: We think she may have wanted one, but it was never confirmed.

Bio: Jena is a mysterious dragon. No one knows where she is now, but everyone knows her story. She was born in the warm sands of a beach, and grew up to be a generally shy dragon. But Jena was welcomed when she didn't have to courage to do so herself. What she could do though, was a mystery to many. She could read and write ancient languages that were thought to be long extinct. She was a master when it came to runes and other written magic. Jena could see, what some could call, inside them. She could see if they were troubled, embarrassed, nervous, or scared. She comforted people that needed it, Jena restored the faith in others when they lost hope in whatever they believed. Soothing them. She came out her her shyness and help as many as she could, but only when she believed they truly needed it.  
No dragons came swarming towards her for guidance or advice, no one really tried to just walk up and start a conversation. They respected her and knew Jena was still shy and would appear next to their side when they needed it, rather than wanted it. But when it was their turn to comfort her, return the countless favors she has done for them when they learned her home and birthplace was ruined, sunk, destroyed by a hurricane, she was no where to be found. It had been as if she had disappeared. Gone. She wasn't dead, they knew that for sure, but it was just strange. There are many theories to what happened to Jena. Maybe she had gone to look for a new home. Maybe she HAD died. It is possible that she just moved on and abandoned everyone to some random place far away. But her story was always one that has mesmerized, stumped, amazed, and/or just about puzzled anyone that has heard it. Jena still lives on though, through the stories. So the dragons that knew her wait for her return. She is nothing more than a myth to some, but to others, they know.

Personality: Quiet, Calming, Unknown, Hidden, Helpful but moderately Shy, Wise and Knowing, and possibly somewhat "prophetic".

Likes: Beaches, Oceans, Silence, Alone Time, Reading other's emotions, Flying, Nightfall, Sunrise, Sunsets, Calm Summer Days and Cool Breezy Nights. (I think she and Treestump would have gotten along well, but that's just me :) )

Dislikes: Humans and their tendency to war among themselves, tropical storms, stubborn dragons, dragons that just want her guidance and not herself as a whole, Being put in the spotlight, storms in general.

Additional Info/More: There have been many "claimed" sightings of Jena, but many of them have been decided fake or unconfirmed. There's been only one time where multiple dragons saw her, so that is pretty much the most generally believed sighting.  
And contrary to the popular belief, Jena's markings actually DO NOT glow whenever she uses or is using her Mystical powers. A common misunderstanding, but thats what happens when a story gets passed around many times. But she does give a small indication when she is using them, and that is that the air pressure around her seems to drop. It makes some dragons uncomfortable, since no one really likes that feeling they get in their ears, especially how sensitive some dragon's ears are.  
Jena doesn't know why people are SO interested in finding her. She isn't that special, and she isn't the only dragon of her type. Maybe these people are just curious. Or maybe they do want her help. But why can't they just go and find a different MysticFury? That she doesn't know...

**A/N:** And as always, leave a review, tell me what you like and don't like, and if you think you can write a story with one of these dragons yourself, then go ahead! Just PM me :) Because I can't write four stories at once, and I know that a few people out there can't think of good protagonists (or antagonist) for their own stories, so I am here to help! Be sure to follow my Profile so you'll know exactly when the story comes out :D  
Note To Self: Why do I always make my beginning Author's Notes super long but my closing ones so short? I really need to fix that up some...XD


	5. Good News!

Hey guys, (and gals, if applicable =D), I got some good news! But I'm going to need your input on this one, so you get to make the choice! My story is going along faster than I expected, I may be able to post it possibly on the 9th or 8th, two to three days earlier than I previously scheduled and predicted, yay!

And in the spare time between other stuff, I've started a rough sketch out of what another one of my OCs will be, for you people who want to write stories but can't think of any good characters, after all, that is what this particular fan-fic is about :) So you get to choose!

Should I switch on over and start working more on the next chapter for THIS collection, or finish up my main, first actual novel? If I work on the OC some more, then my main story will be finished probably on the 9th or 10th (Or at least, chapters 1 and maybe part of 2). If I work on the main story, it'll be quite a while till I'll be able to finally post another chapter here. I mean not until maybe the 15th or somewhere around that time frame. Right now it is the 4th.

So I'm a little torn, I want your input, but to help your decision making, I'll give you what I have of my newer character :)

Name: Frostbite

Breed: IceFury

Sex: Male  
Age: 17  
Weight: 734b  
Height: 9 feet 5 inches  
Length: 19 feet  
Wingspan: 16 feet  
Birthplace: Snow and frost-capped peaks of a mountain  
Current Home: Hasn't Moved Out  
Rider: Unable to find one that can survive prolonged coldness

Personality: Adventurous, Crazy, Daredevil-like (The best match I can think of is he's like a mix between Bear Grylls and Johnny Knoxville XD)

**-So, there it is**. :) You know what to do, read and review! And if you got this far, thanks for reading!


	6. Important Update, Please Read! Bad News

Hey. I'm sorry. But my story, "_The Forgotten Island"_ will not be posted today. Maybe not even tomorrow. I'm going to aim for the 12th or 13th.

* * *

Now you may ask, "why". And I have an answer. You see, I had a beta-er. For you people unfamiliar with that term, it is someone who is given special privileges, they get to see my chapter/story one or two days prior before I submit it, exclusive access. But in return, they MUST look through that story, and check for errors. Grammatical, spelling, plot holes, etc. They must be committed and given true feedback and corrections. Seems like a fair trade off though, right? Apparently not for mine. I should of know he wasn't experienced, he didn't even know how to use DocX. But I sent him it anyway, making very clear that he was to look for errors. Twice. And the only words he said were "make it longer". When I asked if there were any errors, he said, "Nope. All good.". I was about to submit it, but several things caught my eye. Serious errors. Like "the sound of water echo his ears". And "he didn't really caring enough." Doesn't sound "all good" to me. So I am going to have to postpone this story. Indefinitely.

But this was a learning experience for me to. I was shocked to see that I even made these own errors myself. I usually never make stupid mistakes like that, but apparently, I did. I'm sorry. But the good news is that the story was originally going to be about 1,000 words, now it's going to be probably 1,500. And it should not have many errors. But I would like to say that, in this experience, a beta-ing position has opened up. So if you are truly interested, and know what you'll have to do, it would be amazing. You'll get special a special shout-out at the start of every new chapter too.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I am sorry for this mishap, and I certainly hope it will never happen again. And as for you, beta reader, you should be thanking me I'm not revealing your name. I should though, make sure that I'm not the only one who sends you this message, but no matter. And I'm still looking for input on Chapter 5, though the dates may be wrong. I got no reviews from that one, are you still out there?

* * *

Two Non-Story related chapters, I know, I will not happen again. I promise. Sorry if I disappointed anyone by thinking this was an actual update.


End file.
